Stars Collide
by A-Silver-Star67
Summary: This is a fan fiction about my two favorite indepent-created Sailors. Kashoku(Sailor Darkstar) and Lilith(Sailor Shadowstarr). Rated R for much later chapters.


Kashoku stared out over across Heartfilled Lake. She sighed and buried her head in her knees as she continued to cry.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me?" Kashoku sobbed into her knees. She looked up over the lake.  
"Naito, I need you still, I still need you, where are you Naito where are you!?" she asked with strain. She curled up once more. She heard footsteps behind her then turned around. It was Alicia, a tall, pale, black hair, and blue-eyed woman. She was like family to Kashoku. She was like the mother she never had, yet she was also like her best friend ever. She was incredibly close to her. Alicia sat down next to Kashoku and hugged her.  
  
"Kashoku? Kash-chan are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I don't understand Alicia! Why? Why would anyone kidnap him? No one knew about us outside the castle," Kashoku said. Alicia hugged her again.  
"Kash everyone is out looking on every possible planet, asteroid and moon for him. We'll find him! We have diplomats from everywhere coming for the Universal meeting tomorrow, so you must prepare to represent Rhymphis. Okay?" Alicia asked. Kashoku nodded and picked herself up. She knew she would have to put her pain from losing her one love aside.  
  
Lilith sighed. The tailors and maids bustled around her fixing her dress. If she hadn't been so tired from standing and being woken up so early she would be protesting the making of the extravagant gown. Leo walked in the room to pick up some papers on the coffee table and Lilith stopped him on his way out. "Why do I NEED a Ball Gown? Mom and you have already make like five dresses for me to take to that stupid universal group meeting, or whatever that is supposed to be," Lilith said. "Because, Lilith, there is going to be a ball one of the nights and you have to go," Leo said. Lilith sighed, but the sighed turned to a yawn, and Leo left before she could argue any further.  
  
"How is Lilith?" Queen Dusk asked Leo as he walked in.  
"Well, she's complaining about having to have another dress made, but aside from that, she's stopped whining about having to go," Leo said.  
"Leo, are you sure you'll be okay going?" Dusk asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much, your highness" Leo told her. Leo walked out of the room.  
  
Kashoku stood at the entrance to her palace. Today was the welcoming day for all of the Royalty and ambassadors for the Universal meeting,  
"This is really not my idea of fun," Kashoku said.  
"Kash, we HAVE to do this, Rhymphis agreed to host this year's meeting. And since Kehl disappeared last year, and Rayne has denounced herself, that makes you the leader of Rhymphis," Alicia said standing beside her.  
"Yes, but this dress is itchy," Kashoku mumbled. Just then another limo arrived, and a royal king and queen stepped out.  
"I am King Triam of Matsu, and this is my wife Queen Hemno," he said smugly.  
"It is an honor to have you here. Consider yourself at home here," Kashoku said putting on a plaster fake smile and curtsying. She then held out her hand for him to shake it but he nodded then went back to his limo, to drive off to his hotel.  
"What a jerk! He wouldn't even shake my hand oh tomorrow he's gonna- "  
"Kash!" Alicia said warningly.  
"Yeah, yeah okay," she said.  
"Well, while I'd hate to ruin your good mood, you know how all of the Sol Senshi are staying in the palace?" Alicia asked her.  
"Yeah so?"  
"Well there's one other group that shall be staying in the palace as well for these three months," Alicia said.  
"Who.... Alicia, Answer me, who..." Kashoku asked.  
"Shadowspirit is sending three people Kash-chan," Alicia said.  
"SHADOWSPIRIT?! Then that means Lilith is coming? Damnit, just when I thought this could not get any worse, it does," Kashoku said. Another limo pulled up. Three people got out. One was a tall woman with extremely unnatural, deathly, pale skin. The woman had long wavy black hair with a blue shine. She had an aura and look of a calmness, and peace, yet firm and strong.  
The man was tall; his skin was much darker than the woman's. It was a tanned golden-brown. His eyes were deep brown eyes. His expression and aura was warm, friendly, and inviting.  
The third, and second female of the group was a head shorter than the tall woman. She had hair that if possible was even darker than that of the other woman's. Her hair was extremely straight and her long bangs dangled around face and eyes. She smirked deviously.  
"I am Queen dusk of Shadowstarr, This is Lord Leo of our court and this is my daughter-"  
"Lilith, Princess Lilith," she said giving a sarcastic smile and curtsy. She held her hand out to Kashoku; she made no attempt to shaker her hand. Alicia nudged her. She reluctantly shook Lilith hand. Their grips on each other's hands tighten so much that their knuckles turned while then purple and started to hint blue, when Leo put his hand on Lilith shoulder sternly showing her to stop. She finally let go. Her evil smirk shot at Kashoku, but all Kashoku could do was plaster that fake smile.  
"I'll see you later Darkstar," she said. She walked inside following her mother and Leo. Then they were escorted to their rooms where they would be staying.  
  
Lilith stepped out of the shower and dressed in her pajamas. As she was brushing her teeth there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" she snapped.  
"It's me Leo," he said through the door.  
"Come on in," she said. She spit out and rinsed her mouth.  
"I came to talk to you about Kashoku," he said sitting down on her bed.  
"Your point is?"  
"We want as much peace as possible at these meetings. And since we are staying here for three month I don't want ANY fights between you two. Do you think you can do that? For me? For your mother?" he asked she gave a disgusted sigh.  
"I can't promise you anything," she said. She looked at his haggard tired face from all of the preparations for coming here. Her face softened.  
"But I'll try," she said.  
  
"Why must she make these three months even more agonizing?! And I KNOW she'll mention Naito! She's such an evil little bitch!" Kashoku exclaimed ranting to Alicia.  
"Kashoku calm down! You two probably won't even see each other that much!" Alicia said.  
"Yeah right I won't see someone that much who is living in my palace, attending meetings I'm holding, and eats at the same breakfast table as me!" Kashoku said.  
"Kashoku, just don't get so upset, it would only please her, and Lilith isn't that bad if you get to know her," Alicia said.  
Yeah that's what I wanna do, get to know her," she said sarcastically.  
  
Lilith's Dreams  
  
"Lilith! Lilith!" Kashoku shouted.  
"Lilith I did not say to go!" Kashoku shouted through the rain commandingly.  
"Lilith don't you leave! Don't you leave-"  
  
Lilith awoke abruptly in a sweat. "What, what was that," she asked to herself. She stood up and went to the bathroom she splashed the cold water on her face which actually felt warm to her. She got up and went to the kitchen. She pulled out a back of ice. 


End file.
